


Art für shaharjones' story "John Sheppard - Der Sentinel von Atlantis"

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaharJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharJones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John Sheppard - Sentinel of Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612703) by [ShaharJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharJones/pseuds/ShaharJones). 



Zusammenfassung der Story:

John Sheppard ist ein Sentinel, doch er selbst weiß nichts davon. Da seine Fähigkeiten in der Vergangenheit eher selten auftraten, konnte er sich niemals einen Reim auf seine verschärften Wahrnehmungen machen. Doch jüngste Begebenheiten - und vor allem seine Teilnahme an der Expedition in eine fremde Galaxie bringen seine Sinne nun vollständig online.

 

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SGA-Sentinel.jpg)

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SGA-SentinelKap1.jpg)

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SGA-SentinelKap2.jpg)

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SGA-SentinelKap3.jpg)


	2. mehr fanart




End file.
